


Tropical Date

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Ukraine have been dating for a while and decide to go on a romantic vacation on Tenerife.</p><p>Little do they know that Russia and Belarus are also there to make sure their big sister is in safe hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Date

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote a long time ago. A few activities are based on things I used to do on my own vacation to Tenerife.

It’s a warm summer day on the coast of Puerto de la Cruz, Tenerife. A bus arrives at the entrance of a hotel and opens its door. America walks out of the bus and waits for Ukraine. As she is about to step out of the bus, the young man offer his hand to help her. Ukraine looks at the hotel and smiles happily. “It’s really beautiful!” She says quite pleased. “ Indeed it is. Spain suggested this place because he said that it is one of the best hotels in Puerto de la Cruz.” America says as he picks up their luggage and follows Ukraine into the hotel.

A minute later, another bus arrives at the entrance. This time, Russia and Belarus came out of the bus. They aren’t here for a little vacation, though. America and Ukraine were here on a romantic vacation, as suggested by Spain. The two started dating more often two months ago. But Russia is still not approving their relationship. Thus, with the fear of America hurting his big sister, he followed them to Tenerife so he can spy on their actions. Belarus just came along because she desperately wants to be together with her brother and also because she just hates the young American. 

After they have checked in, Russia and Belarus head towards their room. Luckily, they were able to get the room next to America and Ukraine. While Belarus packs out their luggage, Russia uses a glas to listen to the couple’s conversations by holding it against the wall. The only thing he hears is the sound of America teasing Ukraine while she giggles and her being pressed onto the bed. Russia stands in shock for a moment, with pure disgust expressed on his face. But his disgust turns into relief as he hears that they are just resting on the bed. “ That was close. I was almost scared that they…” Russia pauses. “What, big brother Russia?” Belarus askes without showing much interest. “ You know, do the thing.” Russia answers. Belarus looks at her brother with a serious look in her eyes. “I’m not sure if big sister would allow that already. So don’t panic so fast.” Belarus replies.

Suddenly, Russia hears America speak to Ukraine. “ You want to go to the bar after dinner for a drink?” He asks to the lovely lady. “Sure! Just let me get dressed properly.” Ukraine replies in a kind manner. So Russia and Belarus decided to get dressed as well and used a disguise so that they wouldn’t be recognized. After they heard the door open and close again, they follow America and Ukraine to the restaurant. Belarus sits two table further from them while Russia sits in the corner on the other side of the restaurant. Not much happened beside the two lovebirds talking and holding hands. The only thing that Belarus reports to Russia is that “ The Yankee was looking at big sister’s double D.” After Russia asks for a more understandable explanation. Belarus simply replies: “ He was looking at her breasts, big brother.”  
After dinner, America and Ukraine sit on a table towards the dancefloor while both drinking an fruity cocktail. Russia and Belarus sit on a table outside the bar with two Bloody Mary’s, spying on the couple. They notice America staring at their sister’s breasts again, but this time she had noticed that. “Yes, If he makes her cry by looking at her breasts. She will probably dump him.” Russia smiles as he sees Ukraine acting like she was about to cry. America tries to calm her down and strokes her cheek. “ I’m so sorry, Honey. I didn’t know that you would feel offended by my behavior. I didn’t mean to stare like that at all. They are large, but what matters is the woman who carries them around.” He says, begging Ukraine not to cry. After a minute, Ukraine hugs America, while Russia gets nervous by the sight of it.

Suddenly, America stands up and goes to the band that plays on stage. He whispers something in the leadsinger’s ear. Both Russia and Belarus start to focus on the situation. The leadsinger replies to America with a little nod and starts to play a song. America walks up to Ukraine and looks in her eyes. “May I have this dance?” He asks in a rather smooth tone. Ukraine nods as she takes his hand and follows him to the dancefloor. Belarus and Russia eagerly watch the two dancing. There movements were flowing like the ocean’s waves, yet full of pure passion. They dance like it goes on forever, keeping eye contact with each other. Russia couldn’t bear the thought of this happening more often. After the song ended, the crowd claps for the couple as they kiss each other on the mouth. Russia boils with anger as he stands up and heads to his room, followed by Belarus.

The night has fallen already when Belarus enters the room. She sees Russia sitting in a chair in the corner and sits down next to him. “ How is this even possible?! How can she be so blind?!” Russia asks with frustration. “ Very simple. Knowing big sister, she easily falls for that kind of men because she is insecure. She takes delight in America’s compliments and innocent behavior. And also his looks, ofcourse.” Belarus explains. “What can she possibly like about him?” Russia asks even more frustrated. Belarus thinks for a moment. “…Well, She said once that she likes his sixpack. She also likes to touch it.” She says awkwardly. “The only sixpack he has is one of Coca Cola…” Russia jokes with sarcasm. Belarus covers her mouth while she silently laughs with her brother’s sarcastic comment.   
Suddenly, the door of the room next to theirs opens with the sound of America and Ukraine talking to each other. Belarus quickly presses a glass against the wall and listens to the conversation. “What are they talking about?” Russia asks quietly. Belarus turns to her brother and sits down the bedside. “ They are going to watch some football, or as America calls it: Soccer. So I think we can take a break as well for now.” Belarus says and turns on the tv. “ We might as well do so. A little break wouldn’t hurt.” Russia agrees as he sits down next to his sister with a bottle of wodka.   
A few minutes later, Belarus decided to go outside on the balcony for some fresh air. She stares to the now dark ocean and the lights on the other side of the Island, until she hears the sound of some smacking and small groans. As she peaks form behind the wall, she notices Ukraine and America kissing romantically against the wall of their balcony. Belarus quickly heads back into the room and tells Russia about what she had seen. Russia turns pale by the thought of this and starts to worry even more.

The next morning, Russia and Belarus manage to break the door to America and Ukraine’s room open and place hidden cameras in almost every corner while the couple was out eating breakfast. Belarus stayed up last night and heard Ukraine saying that she would go to the shopping center with Spain the next day, Who would come over to Puerto de la Cruz. While America would stay in the hotel. So in the afternoon, she follows her big sister and the Span-iard to the Shopping center while Russia keeps an eye on America by using the hidden camer-as.

Ukraine and Spain didn’t do that much as just going to the supermarket and having a drink and a little chat together. So Belarus started to lose interest until she sees the two enter a small clothing shop. She watches as the two head towards the section with underwear. Ukraine takes a Bordeaux colored bra and shows it to Spain.  
“ Do you think he will like this?” She asks nervously. “Si, it looks really good. But why don’t you try something with frills or some nice prints? I heard he also likes really colorful ones.” Spain says with a smile as he helps her search for more bra’s. Belarus writes her discovery onto a notebook and follows the two further.

In the evening, Belarus returns from her spying round and confronts Russia with what she had seen. “They eventually bought three pairs of sexy underwear, two pairs of pumps and a dress that shows some cleavage.” Russia looks at her with a serious look in his eyes. “ I overheard a conversation of America with his brother Canada on the phone. The words that keep stuck in my mind are that he should “be gentle with her” and “ Don’t need to force himself on her.” I really don’t like where this is going and I don’t like that Ukraine is getting along with this.” Russia says. 

Later in the evening, America and Ukraine go out for a walk on the coast. Russia and Belarus follow them, which is easier this time since a lot of people are walking on the coast. First they just followed the couple around on the coast. America enjoyed watching the several Street Artists perform while Ukraine loved the lights in the streets and bar’s in combination with the sunset. They did a lot of things and were enjoying it to the fullest, while Russia and Belarus keep spying on them. 

At this moment, the both of them sit in a bar, watching their big sister laughing at America’s jokes and listening to his stories while having a drink. However, the more they had fun, the sadder Russia gets. Russia pays the bill and goes outside. He is followed by Belarus, who gets slightly worried and starts to wonder why her big brother is so upset with Ukraine’s relation-ship with America.

Russia sits down on a bench and looks at the sunset. Belarus sits down next to her brother and asks him why he doesn’t approve the fact that Ukraine and America are a couple, since she starts to notice that Ukraine really enjoys the American’s company. Russia then explains that he is scared of losing Ukraine. Next to his sisters, Russia doesn’t really have many close friends and he really loves his big sister’s company. He is just afraid that America, his biggest rival, will break his sister’s heart and wants to make sure he is the right guy for her. Belarus understands her brother and suggest to just keep an eye on them until something gets really out of hand to the point of Ukraine getting upset. Russia agrees with his sister and walks with her back to the hotel. As they pass by the beach, they notice America and Ukraine facing the sunset while America hugs his lover from behind. Russia feels uncomfortable, but ignores it as he and Belarus walk into the hotel and head to their room.

A few minutes later, they hear America and Ukraine walk into their room. They are laughing a lot and it sounds like they couldn’t stand on their own feet. Belarus turns on the cameras for a look on the situation out of curiousity. Suddenly, she stands in shock by the things she sees on the small television. She asks Russia to come and watch what is happening in the other room. Ukraine sits on the bed, wearing a pair of Bordeaux underwear with black frills while America wears underwear with the Stars and Stripes flag on it. She lies down onto the bed as he kisses her and puts his hand just above the left side of her head. Russia can believe what he sees. His big sister being on good terms with America was fine, but he didn’t expect that she would allow America to do “this”. Enraged, Russia takes his metal pipe from under the bed and goes to a door that stands in between the two rooms. After he broke the lock of the door, he burst into the room and stands right in front of the two nations on the bed. 

“You! How dare you to touch my sister in that way?! Russia yells after he grabbed America by the neck. Ukraine tries to calm her brother down without success while Belarus just stands against the wall. But after a minute, America expression of shock makes place for a small grin. “Don’t blame me. She was the one who suggested it.” He says, quite amused by Russia’s reac-tion, as he points at Ukraine. Both Russia and Belarus look at their sister and ask of America’s answer is true. “ It’s true. But I didn’t expect you two to be really worried about my wellbe-ing.” She answers with a gentle smile on her face. 

“We knew that you two would spy on us because you two don’t like me. Especially you, Rus-sia.” America says as he wraps his arm around Ukraine’s waist. He explains that they knew this all along since the arrival at the hotel. So they contacted Spain and Canada to tag along in their little plan. They did kiss on the balcony and America actually asked Ukraine to dance with him. They only overacted a little to make Belarus and especially Russia jealous and even angry. Spain helped Ukraine choosing lingerie that matched both her and America’s taste, not only America’s, just for fun. And Canada knew that Russia would listen to the conversation he had with America. So he said things with a double meaning on purpose, know that Russia would think he would talk about dirty stuff.  
However, America would never want to hurt Ukraine. He loves her too much to do so. And she loves him, but was scared to admit this to her younger brother and sister. Especially her brother since he and America are huge rivals. But after hearing the whole explanation, Russia realizes that, even though he doesn’t like America, Ukraine chooses who she loves. She may be dating his biggest rival, but that doesn’t mean he’s a bad person towards her. How hard it may be, he and Belarus had to accept their big sister’s decision. And they did.

The next day, both Belarus and Russia head back to their home. Ukraine would a week later, together with America. Both do still not trust America, but they trust their big sister. They will never approve their relationship, but if their big sister is happy, they are happy too.


End file.
